normally it doesn't work
by Pro writer that we all like
Summary: When you are heartbroken don't drown your emotions in ANBU.


Introduction:

 **Fox in mindscape**

 _thoughts_

It was 3:00 AM in Leaf and at the west gate stood two people; one traitor, one pink-headed moron; Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. "Sasuke please don't go. I love you so much; I'll even go with you. Just please, don't leave me. " Said a teary-eyed Sakura. She loved him so much she would help him get revenge on his brother for killing his entire clan. After what felt like hours for Sakura she finally got him to stay. He had to beat the "dope" first. But it turns out that the "dope" was watching this. This was his breaking point. To be honest, he was starting to lose it about a month ago. The beatings were getting to be too much. So this time he would train and train and train for three years; screw the chunin exams. He would get stronger. The fox would help him too. He was not evil, he was just unlucky. But after this disaster, he would willingly destroy it. Madara Uchiha be damned. They were walking back to through the village while Naruto followed them to see if it could get worse and boy did it get worse. He soon found them making out in Sakura's house. At that point he couldn't watch anymore. He ran and he didn't even know where he just, ran. In the morning he would ask to leave the village for three months. He would train and then drown his emotions in ANBU.

Normally It Doesn't Work

"Lady Hokage, I would like to go on a three-month training trip. Will you accept?" "Yes Naruto you may leave." _I am going to regret this but I know why he is doing this._ Naruto went to the edge of the forest just outside the village and decided to train there. He already "knew" what he need to know but needed to get better an maybe make a jutsu like kakashi's chidori. He trained his ass off to the point where the fox was a little worried. But it payed off. He came back ten years later, at age 23. If he could just vanish and live in the private community that is the mini-city called, ANBU Tavern. Only leave to see the Hokage and get a drink or something. So the day after he got back, he would go to the Hokage and put in a request for ANBU.

"Lady Hokage, I woukd like to put a requesr in to join ANBU." "I know damm well I'm going to regret this but I can't stop you so go right a head. I know you are strong enough so you wil, not have to take the test. So what mask do you want?" "I'll take wolf, and paint it black. I want to vanish into thin air." "Understood. Naruto you are now Black Wolf, please report to ANBU HQ in one hour."

"Captain, here is your new teammate. He will not need tp take the test because he obliterated me in a sparing match. Be nice to him, he is uh...unstable." She walked out to let everyone do their thing. It wasn't until three months, six days, 30 S-rank and 50 A-rank missions, and just over 100K kills later that someone found out about his kill count. Now Tsunade need to bring him back to the world of the living.

"Snake, bring me all of rookie 9 except for Sakura."

"You summoned us Hokage." "Yes I did Tenten. Now I want you all to join ANBU for me." "Hokage-sama are you crazy?! We're not ready for that. We can barly do A-ranked missions and escape with our lives. Also, its troublesome." "Please do this, Naruto is in it and I need someone who can bring him back to the world of the living. His kill count is unhealthy, his oun teammates are afraid of him, the captian wants him out but ti would hurt him a lot more than it would Naruto. "

"Do what she sais. I once tried to driwn my emotions in ANBU, and it didn't work, but this time it did and we need to fix that." Kakashi was right, if you did get it to work, then you had a serious issue that you managed to fix the hard way and way and by some mircale pulled it off. "We wil join, but nothing higher than a B-rank. We value our lives."

They were givin their masks and gear. They were told what naruto's code name was, so it woukd make things a little bit easier. Naruto went on some B rank misions with his former team. When the captain warned thwm about him, they had no idea what they were getting into.

"Black Wolf are you crazy don't..." Kakashi trailed off at the last part and then blinked and all of the sudden, there were bodies everywhere and Naruto was covered in his enemy's blood. When what remained of rookie 9 saw this the puked at the sight and even Kakashi was going to have nightmares about this for a while and the kids would want to die.

 **at ANBU HQ**

Everyone was in shock at how someone could kill so easily and still sleep at night. Hell, no one will sleep for a month after watching that. Some people would rather go the full 72 hours in Itachi's Tsukuyomi than have to watch that more than once. "Naruto, you need to stop, you're going to die and if you don't you'll just kill yourself." Tenten was scared for her teammate. Which meant they had one last option; get Naruto a girlfriend.

"N-Naruto." No reply. "I want you to stop killing." No reply. _well here goes nothing._ Naruto if that won't work than maybe this will. Hinata was sad because for the first five seconds it was a one-sided kiss but that changed when he kissed back. "Congratulations Naruto, welcome back to the world of the living. "Thanks Hinata. But if you break my heart too I will not hesitate to go back to the old way of killing to make a living yet being incredibly rich and not spending it. However, I go over 1 billion dollars and I think we should use it. By guys, I will see you and get out of ANBU if you want to avoid that scenario again.

Moral of the story: When someone breaks your heart, move on and don't become a mindless killer who is rich yet does absolutely nothing with the money.


End file.
